warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/PvP/Tournaments
General tips and strategies can be discussed on the talk page. Tournament Types There are two tournaments running at any given time, one with a 2-hour duration, the other with a 23-hour duration. Each tournament is picked randomly from a list of possible tournaments with that duration. The lists are constructed so that each tournament has the same odds of having either a Gold or War Bond buy-in, and the same odds of being either standard or sealed. The current tournament types, buy-ins, packs, and remaining time are visible at any given time, as well as the next tournament types and packs. However, tournament rankings and rewards are only visible to players who had joined the tournament. Standard Tournaments Standard tournaments allow the player to use their own decks. Although the game interface labels these tournaments as Standard, the Developers and the game XML data frequently refer to these tournaments as Constructed tournaments. Sealed Tournaments Sealed tournaments give each player four packs from which to construct the tournament deck; the types of the packs depend on the tournament. Before opening the packs, the player may elect to pay extra Gold or War Bonds, depending on the pack types, to keep the cards after the tournament. The total cost of entering the tournament is equal to the cost of buying the packs directly, if choosing to keep the cards (though the player may win back Gold or War Bonds from the tournament, making this an attractive alternative to buying packs directly). However, the extra cost of keeping the cards does not contribute to the tournament pot. The player is also provided with a Lord Alexander commander card to use in case no commander is drawn from the four packs, but does not get to keep said card after the tournament has ended. 2-Hour Tournaments The Buy-In and Buy-In (Keep Cards) columns have been made to mirror the appearance of the Buy-In amounts displayed within the game interface. 23-Hour Tournaments The Buy-In and Buy-In (Keep Cards) columns have been made to mirror the appearance of the Buy-In amounts displayed within the game interface. Mechanics Matches It costs no Energy or Stamina to fight a match; thus, players may play as many matches as they wish, limited only by the duration of the tournament. Any matches which are still in progress when the tournament ends are allowed to finish. The final rankings are released only when all matches have completed. Match Mechanics Tournament matches are played live against another player. One player is chosen by the game to go first. The first card played by the former player does not count down its timer on its first turn. A 0-drop Assault still gets to act immediately, as do Action Cards and the Commander. All other cards played by the first player and all cards played by the second player count down as normal. The same deck is used regardless of whether the player goes first or second. When it is their turn, a given player is shown a countdown timer for a specified number of seconds during which they can select a card to play. If the timer expires, a card is automatically chosen from the player's hand and played by the game. A draw occurs when 50 turns have passed and neither Commander has been destroyed. Players can change decks as often as they wish, but only between matches. Ranking At the conclusion of a match, ratings are adjusted. The winner gains rating, while the loser loses rating. The more rating the winner had before the match relative to the loser, the smaller the rating gain/loss. The more rating the loser had before the match relative to the winner, the larger the rating gain/loss. On a draw there is no change to either player's rating and no rating gained/lost. At the conclusion of a Tournament, once all relevant matches are finished, rankings are determined by the following order: *Rating of the tournament (descending order) *Number of matches played by the players with equal rating (descending order) *Account ID of the hosting platform of the players with equal rating and equal number of matches played (ascending order) Rewards The game automatically removes 30% of the total buy-ins. The rest goes into a pot and is divided as follows: *2-hour tournaments give out Capacitors, while 23-hour tournaments give out Hive Capacitors. *If the number of capacitors being awarded (n) is not an integer, it means the player gets ⌊n⌋ capacitors, with 100{n}% chance of getting an additional one. *Uncommon cards are chosen by the game from Ranger Lieutenant, Micromech, Sabotage, Stealth Dispatcher, and Brawler. *Rare cards are chosen by the game from Centurion, Recurring Darkness, Sidewinder, Revoker, and Noxious Den. Achievements Tyrant Tournament Ranking Achievements |include={TyrantAchievements}.dpl |table=class=sortable,Achievement,Type,Description,Gold Reward,Card Reward |replaceintitle=/Tyrant\/Achievements\//, |format=%PAGE% %TITLE%,,,}} Category:Tyrant Tournaments